Белый конь без принца
by JamieBradley
Summary: Принцессы положены только принцам. Белым коням остается лишь со стороны наблюдать за их счастьем или несчастьем. И вмешиваться они не имеют права. Это не значит, что у верных коней нет чувств – просто они научились не брать их в расчет. Пост-манга. Односторонний Хавокай, Ройай.


Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Аракаве, я просто мимо проходила, подслушала и записала.

_*вот так*_ выделены воспоминания

**Белый конь без принца**

- Это все неправильно, - сказал Джин, закуривая, в то время как привычная улыбка покидала его лицо, - ты и сама это знаешь.

Они сидели друг напротив друга в кофейне, где военных почти не бывало. Оба одеты в гражданское, ее волосы распущены. И все это - и само место, и их одежда, и ее прическа - казалось Джину неправильным.

- Хоукай, послушай...

- Риза, - мягко поправила его девушка.

- Хоукай, - настойчиво повторил Хавок, - я знаю тебя уже шесть, нет, семь лет. Не надо делать из меня дурака. Выкладывай сразу, что тебе надо. Ты же знаешь, я всегда помогу, чем смогу.

Он скрестил руки на груди, сурово смотря на первую помощницу Огненного алхимика. Риза медленно отпила кофе и уверенно посмотрела ему в глаза.

- Джин...

- Хавок, - грубо перебил ее он.

- Джин, - продолжила она, не обращая внимания, - когда я пригласила тебя на свидание, я имела в виду именно свидание. Ты мне нравишься. Насколько я знаю, у тебя сейчас нет подружки. Мы могли бы попробовать... Мне было хорошо с тобой.

- Это удар ниже пояса, Хоукай. Пять лет назад мы договаривались об этом не вспоминать.

Риза опустила глаза и снова принялась за кофе. Хавок вытащил очередную сигарету. Они молчали некоторое время, прежде чем девушка снова заговорила:

- Я просто хочу, чтобы меня любили. Как в сказке. Принц спас принцессу, и жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день.

На этот раз молчание продлилось еще дольше. Наконец Джин с силой потушил окурок в пепельнице и, избегая смотреть на Хоукай, сказал:

- Я не слепой и никогда им не был. И я - не твой принц, Риза. Потому что я - его верный конь, настолько верный, что не предам хозяина даже ради принцессы, - он улыбнулся при последних словах.

Она слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

- Я тоже не принцесса, Джин. Принцессы в одиночку с драконами не разбираются.

- Значит, ты - амазонка, - ухмыляется Хавок еще шире. Его кофе, к которому он так и не притронулся, давно остыл, и ее чашка пуста. Он бросает на стол пару банкнот. Хоукай вопросительно вздергивает бровь.

- Зачем так много?

- А что? Официантка очень симпатичная. Может, я завтра снова загляну сюда и приглашу ее на свидание? - отвечает он, помогая ей накинуть плащ.

- Ты неисправим, Хавок, - смеется Риза.

Джин накидывает собственную куртку и берет в руки трость.

- Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Хоукай продевает свою руку через сгиб его локтя и отвечает:

- Пойдем, колченогий конь.

И они смеются вдвоем.

- Когда ты вернешься? - спрашивает она по дороге.

- Как только избавлюсь от этой палки, - отвечает Хавок, постукивая тростью. - Ты ведь знаешь, хорошая армейская собака должна хорошо бегать на всех четырех лапах.

- Бреда до сих пор обращается к тебе с вопросами, когда уходит в свои мысли, - говорит Хоукай. - И все соскучились, даже Мустанг. Он жалуется, что офис теперь не скрыт дымовой завесой.

**И она нежно улыбается.**

_Хавок с трудом распахнул двери в собственную квартиру. Причиной тому совершенно пьяная девушка, перекинутая им через плечо, и небольшое головокружение от выпитого им самим. Он укладывает ее на своей постели и стаскивает с ног ботинки._

_- Младший лейтенант Хоукай, хотите кофе? - спрашивает он. Но девушка бормочет что-то неразборчивое и сворачивается клубочком. Джин вздыхает и уходит в ванную. Когда он возвращается, одетый лишь в легкие домашние брюки и с мокрыми волосами, Хоукай уже спит, сладко посапывая. Он укутывает ее в одеяло и говорит:_

_- Спокойной ночи, Хоукай... Риза._

_И она нежно улыбается._

- Даже представить себе не могу, что Бреда теперь старше меня по званию. Черт, если я скоро не вернусь, боюсь даже представить до каких высот вы дослужитесь, - наигранно возмущается он.

- Мы тебя подождем, - смеется она и серьезно добавляет, - Ты главное вылечись до конца. Чтобы был сильным, как и раньше.

Хавок отбрасывает трость.

- Ты сомневаешься в моей силе, Хоукай?

**Он с легкостью поднимает ее на руки.**

_Джин курит на кухне в открытую форточку, алкоголь давно выветрился из его крови, а сон все никак не идет. Он тушит окурок и отворачивается от окна, в дверном проеме стоит Риза, избавившаяся от кителя и с распущенными волосами._

_- Хоукай, что-то случило..._

_Договорить он не успевает, потому что девушка быстро пересекает кухню и целует его. Он тщетно пытается не отвечать ей и, оторвавшись на мгновение от ее губ, говорит:_

_- Хоукай, ты пьяна, ты не..._

_Она целует его еще яростнее, и Джин посылает все к черту, все его мысли сосредоточены вокруг прильнувшей к нему девушки._

_Он с легкостью поднимает ее на руки._

- Вот зачем ты это сделал? - спрашивает Риза, усаживая Хавока на скамейку. - Тебе нельзя напрягать спину.

- Что поделать? - отвечает он, закуривая, - Такой уж я дурак, всегда был и всегда буду.

Она находит его трость и подает ему. Зажигаются фонари.

- Твой подъезд отсюда видно, - замечает Джин. - Ты иди, уже поздно. Я докурю и тоже пойду к себе.

- Может тебя проводить?

- Не смеши меня, Хоукай. Из нас двоих мужчина тут все-таки я. Так что давай, топай, - ухмыляется он.

- Я все еще старше вас по званию, младший лейтенант Хавок, поэтому приказы буду отдавать я.

Риза хмурится, но он лишь весело смеется, зажигая очередную сигарету.

- Вынужден вас огорчить, капитан Хоукай, я - гражданское лицо и подчиняться вам не обязан.

Она уже хочет что-то возразить, когда он добавляет:

- Иди, Хоукай, там уже Хайят соскучился. Со мной все будет хорошо.

- Спокойной ночи, Хавок, - говорит она, прощаясь. Он провожает ее взглядом до дверей подъезда и машет рукой, когда она оглядывается. **Он закрывает глаза.**

_Час спустя, когда Хоукай уже спит на его плече, он рассматривает черты ее лица внимательно и жадно, запоминая их на всю жизнь. Он не строит иллюзий, такие девушки как она никогда не достаются простым деревенским парням вроде него. Джин примерно представляет, что будет завтра, и не может ее винить в этом. Он должен быть счастлив и перепавшими ему крохами ласки._

_- Я люблю тебя, Риза, - говорит он в пустоту._

_К его удивлению, она переворачивается на другой бок и еле слышно шепчет во сне:_

_- Я люблю тебя, Рой._

_Вот и все. Конец короткого счастья. Он почти не расстроен. Хавок поднимает с пола свои брюки и идет на кухню. Вытряхивает из пачки сигарету и смотрит в окно, вспышка зажигалки подсвечивает отражение его лица – странное, угрюмое, со складкой между бровей. Он пытается растянуть рот в привычной ухмылке, но получается очень плохо. Ничего, впереди еще несколько часов, и он успеет натренироваться. А пока Джин прижимается горячим лбом к холодному стеклу окна. На улице выключают фонари. Скоро рассвет. Он закрывает глаза._

_**- Я все равно люблю тебя, Риза, - шепчет он, зная, что она не услышит.**_

* * *

A/N: Сегодня я разбирала свои старые записные книжки. И в одной из них нашла стих (напечатан ниже), написанный мной 10 лет назад, когда «Алхимика» еще в помине не было. Собственно, это и послужило вдохновением для этого фика. Спасибо, что потратили свое время на чтение.

С уважением,

**Jamie****Bradley**

Она доверчиво смотрит, вручает свою ладонь.

Он бы сказал, что любит, но он ведь всего лишь Конь.

Его работа простая – Принца в седле нести,

Пока тот Принцессу спасает, и радоваться их любви.

Но Принц с головой в заботах, опять на границе враг.

С драконом сразился б в субботу, не получилось никак.

Принцессе же скучно было: не жизнь, а кислый лимон.

Она винтовку добыла, и вот повержен дракон.

К любви своей поспешила, и вот уже втроем

Врагов своих сокрушили Принцесса и Принц с Конем.

Принц ей поражен, околдован, но тут навалились дела,

Пора собирать налоги, не то опустеет казна.

Потом одолели бандитов, потом издавали приказ…

Принцесса все понимает: «Ведь люди же верят в нас».

Весной было не до свадьбы – пахать и сеять пора,

Лишь пару часов вздохнули, опять навалились дела.

И так за работой работа, за годом еще один год,

Принцесса и Конь подружились, и Принц королевство блюдет.

Жалеет подчас белогривый, Принцесса одна и одна,

Но что он поделать в силах? Она в Принца влюблена.

Годы все шли, летели, однажды попал под огонь

И вскоре домой вернулся уже колченогим Конь.

Еще у них были победы, но вот на плече повис

У полумертвой Принцессы ослепший совсем жених.

Вот так вот они и жили, и где-то живут до сих пор

Конь колченогий, Принцесса с винтовкой и Принц совершенно слепой.


End file.
